Turbochargers are devices used to increase the power output of an engine by compressing air into the engine with a compressor driven by a turbine that harvests energy from the hot engine exhaust gases. Turbochargers often operate at very high speeds (e.g., 25,000 RPM) and thus degradation of the turbocharger during high speed operation may result in catastrophic damage. One or more sensors may be used to monitor turbocharger function, and if degradation is indicated, the engine may be shut down. However, some types of turbocharger degradation may be difficult to detect. Further, the turbocharger sensors themselves may be prone to degradation.